What If?
by Annanova
Summary: What if Bryon and Mark were more then just friends? Please read and review! No flames


**So this is just a start... It's not going to be following the book that much since this is my interpretation of how everything would be if Mark and Bryon liked each other. I hope it's okay because it's my first try! I don't own anything. So read and revieww!! 3**

Me and Mark went down to the bar / pool hall about two or three blocks from where we lived with the sole intention of making some money. Mark always set me up, and I always hustled us a few dollars. Normally we'd buy a coke, or go spend it bowling, but to both of us half of making the money was the fun of seeing the faces the guys we suckered into the game.

I hopped up on a barstool, turning back to watch Mark walk over to a game of pool real friendly-like. I requested a beer from Charlie but instead got lectured about a three dollar bill. I didn't get the big deal, we'd pay him back after one game. But Mark came over with a slight scowl and from his expression I could tell that there was no one to make money off of this night. "Give me a coke Charlie," he said, as he walked over.

"We don't have any credit." I muttered but knew that if anyone could get Charlie to give us an extension it'd be Mark. Mark had a way of getting anyone to do anything for him – myself included.

"Aw, come on. It's only three dollars, we'll pay by tomorrow," he grinned that grin that made even my stomach twist and turn. I dated a lot of chicks and none of them could make me queasy the way that Mark could. Normally the thought would make my insides even more disturbed or my face a bit more red but I've known from a very early age that Mark had the ability to do what no chick could. It came out more gay then I had hoped it would, but hey, it's hormones. You hear all those stories about fathers that sleep with their daughters. Having a few fantasies or dreams was nothing next to that, it was normal for friends.

"Okay." Charlie gave in, and went to get us our cokes. Mark turned triumphantly, giving me his smile dead on and I had to take a deep breath to calm my nerves. You'd think I'd have gotten over it since I live with him, but I still have to always be on my guard. I need another girl friend before he suspects something. I am no queer.

"Where are we going to get three dollars?" I asked a bit grumpily to disguise my happiness. Mark was handsome, but that wasn't going to get him anywhere with Charlie and even though there's no way I'm gay, I do not want anyone ruining my Mark's face. Okay... so maybe that was a bit faggy but all in brotherly love.

"Wanna jump someone for it?" He offered, as the bartender handed us our drinks. He finished his quickly, not bothering to enjoy it and not bothering to wait for me to get more then a few swallows out of mine.

"Not really. Man, if you get in anymore trouble..." I started finally, making it out like I actually thought about it even though I knew I didn't want to the second Mark said it. I didn't want him thinking I went soft. But it was no use trying to talk Mark out of something that he wanted to do. He liked fights. "Let's just go find M&M. He's always got money from watching all those little brats."

Mark ignored my last statement. "I ain't gonna get in no trouble." He said leading the way out. As we walked onto the street I saw him shiver slightly, so slightly that I bet no one else would have noticed unless they were looking closely. I liked to be able to think that I was the only one who spotted things like that.

I couldn't lie to myself though; I knew Mark was handsome. He had golden eyes and hair to match, the kind that made every girl jealous or weak in the knees. He was shorter then me, but just as tough. And he walked with an air of confidence that no one could match. It was as if he knew he was a walking statue. I hated myself for thinking that.

"So I'm guessing I couldn't hot wire us a car?" He asked with a devilish smile looking around us for one that looked fast as we walked.

"M&M's probably at the drugstore. It's not that far. Walking's not that bad." I shivered out. I really didn't want him in any trouble with the law. He already had to see his probation officer at least once a week for stealing cars and I was scared that if he did anything else he might be sent to jail. I couldn't live without him that long; Mark was always with me. We were one.

In a non-homo way.

"You're gonna catch something man." Mark muttered, glancing at me a bit worried. I looked away since I couldn't look at him when he was being like that around me. He never gave two shits about anyone but me and we both knew it. Suddenly he shrugged off a light jacket he'd been wearing, handing it over to me as if it was something completely normal.

Sure, we shared clothes all the time. My mom was in the hospital recovering from an operation and we didn't have much money. To spice up our wardrobe we shared everything. But this was different. Well, to me anyway.

I took it, wrapping myself in it's warmth."Thanks." It was a bit smaller for me, but I loved it. Though the cloth wasn't that heavy it made me warm just because it smelled like Mark.

In a totally non-homo way.

**So how was it?? Should I continue? Please review, telling me if you want to see more or not! Thanks for readding!!**


End file.
